User blog:Jan10KH/Fanfic contest entry: A Match to Remember
(Vargas's P.O.V) "97. 98. 99. 100!" I counted as I finished up my 100th push-up. Now onto 200 sword swings. By the way, I'm Vargas. Burning Vargas is my current title. I'm a new coming knight from the Agni empire. I'm really good at what do actually. Before than, I was able to defeat any opponents who challenge me and remained as the undefeated knight after all these years. At least I did before yesterday happened. I lost against a woman named Lava. ~*Flashback*~ "Today's match will be Burning Vargas vs. Lava!" The referee announced. The match was held at the Agni battle arena. I stood at opposite side of the ring where Lava stood. She looked determine to start but at the same time she was uninterested about the match. Hmm. I may use this as an advantage. '' "Vargas, are you ready?" The referee asked. I drew out my sword. "Ready!" "Lava, are you ready?" Lava also drew out her sword from her sheath. "All set." And with a nod, the referee announced "Let the match begin!" Lava charged at me with great speed before I could even take the first step. I quickly got into defense mode and blocked her attack with my sword. As the two sword grind against each other, Lava glared at me with a smirk. "Is that the best you can do?" She said, "Show me your true power, solider!" "Gladly." I replied as I shoved her away from me. I continued attacking her with many swings from my sword but one after another she blocks my attacks a like it was nothing to her. This got me even more frustrated than before. '' Come on, Vargas! You're losing it! This woman may be a higher rank than you but you can't let it get the best of you! There's only way you can finish her off. It's Brave burst time! I leap away from Lava and began changing up my sword with ignighted flames swirling around it. With my sword all fired up, I charged at Lava with full speed and shouted the spell, "FLARE RIDE PLUS!!!" Before I was prepared to do an upward slash, Lava had already started her brave burst and began charging at me! This technique was used to create burning fire onto the opponent but instead I used it do a sideways slash at Lava. Once after the two swords slightly clashed together, sharp pain ran through my lower abdomen. This caused me to drop face down on my stomach and clenching on to my wound that kept stinging harder and harder. I wanted to scream in pain and agony but I forced myself to my mouth close, knowing that I would be a wuss just doing that. "Vargas is unable to battle. The victor goes to Lava!" The referee announced as waves of cheers roared around the stadium. I can't believe I've lost. If my father were here right now, he would be ashamed of me. I'm so pathetic. "Stand up, soldier." Lava commanded while placing her sword back to her sheath. I obeyed and did what I was told. "Vargas was it? Thank you for the match today. Out of all the battles I've fought, I find this one at most interesting." "Lava, the next time we meet again I want a rematch!" I blurted out. I really did wanted a rematch to regain my pride but I wasn't sure if she would- "Then I accept." She replied with a smile. What?! '' "I do hope we meet again for the rematch. But until then, continue with your training." She turned her back against me and walked off the stadium. Before she left. I shouted to her with a grin, "Hey Lava! The next time we fight, I'll be the one who shines brighter!!!" ''~*Flashback ended*~ '' The match was a big disappointment for me but it doesn't mean I shouldn't give up so easily. All I have to do is keep intensifying my training and honing my fire skills to become much stronger than Lava. I do have to admit about what Lava said at that match. It was way more fun than any other matches I fought. I won't ever forget that match as long as I live. Now then, back to training. '''THE END' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction